Party ova here!
by Shadys-lil-sis
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice. InuYYH crossover. The Inuyasha crew and the spirit detectives fallen into the trap of Shady sis. I know, I suck at summaries. I highly need suggestions for games and stuff!
1. Default Chapter

Shady sis: I'm bored. 

Shady girl: Your always bored. 

Shady sis: But I really am bored this time! 

Shady girl: Oh well, lets watch t.v. 

Shady sis: How about we have a party instead? 

Shady girl: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! 

Shady sis: *Takes out laptop and writes* 

*Shippo appears* 

Shady sis: SHIPPO! *huggles* 

Shady girl: Here we go.... *Takes laptop and writes* 

*A lot of anime characters appear* 

Inuyasha: Where the fuck are we? 

Kagome: I don't know, and SIT! 

Inuyasha: *Falls into ground* What the hell did you do that for? 

Kagome: There are little kids! *Points to a chibi Shady girl* 

Shady girl: MINI ME! 

Mini Shady girl [Mini girl]: *In little voice* Sesshomaru! 

Shady sis: Uh oh, here we go again! 

Mini Shady sis [Mini sis]: *Little voice* You dot dat right! 

Shady sis: MINI ME! YOU HAVE RETURNED! 

Mini sis: *little voice* Wadeva 

Sesshomaru: What is going on here? 

Shady girl: Me and my mini are obsessed with you. 

Sesshomaru: Great, just what I need. More fan girls. 

Mini Sesshomaru [Mini Fluffy]: Wad? 

Sesshomaru: Who are you? Are you my conscious. 

Mini Fluffy: No duhmass, I'm your mini counderpard! 

Shady sis: Oh well. 

Mini sis: Yeah, oh well. 

Yusuke: Where are we? 

Shady sis: House of Doom. 

Kuwabaka: No wonder its so dark and dank. 

Hiei: I wonder if you even know those words. 

Kuwavodka: Hey, you want to fight shrimp? 

Hiei: I'd rather take my sword and cut you open and see your insides. 

Shady girl: I wonder if Kuwabaka knows we're messing with his name. 

Shady sis: He's so stupid! 

Kuwabaka: Wait?!?!?! You were messing with my name??? 

Mini girl: Well, firsd off, dey cawled you a Kuwabaka, and den cawled you Kuwavodka. 

Kuwabaka: Whats Vodka? 

Shady sis: An alcoholic drink. 

Mini sis: I've had id before! 

Shady girl: Well, lets go to the dungeons! 

Shady sis: Yeah! *All march off to dungeons.* 

* * *

Shady girl: Please review my sister's story! 

Shady sis: And don't forget truth, dares, who kisses who in spin the bottle, and game suggestions! 


	2. Dungeons and beating the crap out of Jak...

Yay! I got my first review. Just remember, I **don't** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho. 

Shady girl: *Opens a dungeon door* 

Shady sis: Yay! The dungeons! 

Yusuke: I have a bad feeling. 

Miroku: Yes, indeed. 

Inuyasha: Why the hell are we here again? 

Shady sis: To have a party! 

Shady girl, Mini girl, and Mini sis: *Nodds head* 

Keiko: I'm scared. 

Sesshomaru: Don't be bitch. 

Kagome: *Smacks Sesshomaru upside the head* 

Shady sis: Well I got my review! 

Inuyasha: *Muttering* Please let it not be me, please let it not be me... 

Yusuke: *Muttering* Please let it not be me, Please let it not be me! 

Shady sis: Shady girl? Will you do the honors? 

Shady girl: OF COURSE! Today's review comes from Ancient silverback, and the review says: 

0 kagome kisses jaken for 20 minutes(dare)*grins evily* 

Kagome: EWWWWW! I AM NOT, REPEAT, AM NOT GOING TO KISS THAT GREEN SAD EXCUSE OF A DEMON! 

Jaken: *Appears* Pucker up! *Laughs* 

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome, after I'm gunna kill him! 

Kagome: That makes me feel so good inside! 

Shady sis: NO KILLING IN THIS FIC! After, we send him to a far away place. 

Kagome: Oh damn I'm gonna die. 

Shady sis: I SAID NO KILLING! 

Kagome: *Closes her eyes and kisses Jaken* 

***20 minutes later*** 

Kagome: *Is puking in the corner* 

Jaken: *Disappears to a far away place* 

***Far away place [Alaska]*** 

Jaken: Hello? Anybody there? Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin! Anybody?!?!?! 

Shady girl: *Comes out of the shadows* *Starts punching Jaken to a bloody pulp* 

Jaken: HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEELLLLP! 

***Back at the dungeons*** 

Inuyasha: Hey, I thought you said no killing. 

Shady sis: Yes, I did but, I didn't say anything about violence, He will die, just right now, not in this fic. 

Mini girl and Mini Fluffy: *Making out on the floor [two midgets making out on the floor of a dungeon... weird 0.o]* 

Hiei: Hn, that's weird. 

Kurama: You got that right. *Looks around* It seems the captor is gone. 

Voice from corner: Oh, you mean Shady sis? 

Yusuke: Yeah, who are you to her? 

Voice from corner: She is my creator. 

Sesshomaru: She created you? 

Keiko: How could somebody create somebody else? Unless she's you mother. 

Voice from corner: Well, she is like my mother, but no, she's not. I told you creator. You were all created by different people, and I was created by Shady sis. 

Inuyasha: Dude, we where created? 

Voice from corner: Yes. 

Inuyasha: Then who created me? 

Voice from corner: It's really classified. 

Kurama: Who are you. 

Voice from corner: My name is Foxy. *Steps out into the light* *Mild brown orange hair, blue eyes, and she was sexy! She is wearing a simple red kimono, with a slit on the right side of her dress, and no shoes.* 

Guys: *Jaws drop, and so do something else.* 

Foxy: Are you guys gonna stare at me all day, or are you gonna do somethin' about Shady sis's disappearance? 

***Far away place[Alaska]*** 

Shady girl and Shady sis: *Beating the crap out of Jaken* *Disappear* 

Jaken: Finally it's over. 

Bear: *Comes up to Jaken and knaws on his flesh* 

Jaken: AHHHHHHH!!!! 

***Dungeons*** 

Shady girl and Shady sis: *Appear* 

Shady sis: Hiya! Jaken should be dying a painful death now. 

Kagome: THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU GOD! 

* * *

Shady sis: Okay, don't forget to review! There's a button, all you have to do is press it! 

Bye'!   
-Shady sis  
  



	3. New people join the party

I am soooo sorry for not updating, I have been very busy lately, So flame if u want at me. Go ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not know anything, except for the love of kyo and in which I will bring in the crew.

I know I haven't wrote in a long time. I have re-read it, and I have came up with wonderful ideas. Ok here's the story, enjoy, oh yeah there will be more foxxy.

Shady girl: The party isn't over yet you know.

Shady sis: Yeah! It's getting started!

Yuske: Oh shit.

Hiei: Great.

Shady girl: Shady sis will you do the honors of bringing some more of our friends?

shady sis: I'd love too! grabs laptop types something

kyo: where the hell are we!

shady sis: In my house.

shady girl: In our dungeon.

the rest of they gang pop up

akito: Where the fuck are we?

shady girl:goes up to him and smacks him little kids are present, you should feel ashamed!

akito: So...what if I care you stupid whore!smacks shady girl

shady girl: Oh,...now your gunna get it!

shady sis: grabs laptop and types somethingsay bye-bye!

akito: Why the fuck should I?

shady girl: I have a weapon.give him an evil glare

akito disappears into a warp hole to send him to a far away place

Antartica shady sis: sick as he is he will die.

shady girl and shady sis disappears into the hole

shady sis: Oh and foxy take care of them. Ok?

foxxy disappears into a dark corner

foxxy: Yes I shall.

shady sis: good. We'll be back momentarily

dark hole disappears

haru: So what do we do now?

yuki: I don't know.

ayame: Oh, yuki, my dear brother. I missed you sooo much!he said it in a sing-song voice

yuki: Go away!

shigure:look ay all the pretty high school girls!he singing

Antartica

shady girl: Now prepare to die! makes mad face

shady sis: yeah! Get ready to die!

shady girl:beats the crap out of akito with shady sis

Shigure: looks at the dark figure in the cornerwho are you?

foxxy: I am foxxy. I have been created by shady sis.

mini chibis on the floor still making out

foxxy: And that is nasty.

shady sis and shady girl come back

shady sis: A job well done.

shady girl: yeah!

hatori: So what is going to happen to akito?

shady sis: He will die a slow and painfull death!1

shady girl: Yeah I think he is dead by now. I saw a polar bear out there chewing on him when we were leaving

shady sis: yeah it was funny. I wonder if the curse is broken?

kyo: You guys know about the curse?

shady girl: yes

a lil mini chibi comes from behind kyo

kyo: who the hell are you?

mini kyo: I am you stupid

Kyo: shocked

mini shady sis: mini kyo I love you!

kyo?...

shady sis: me and my lil mini r in love with you.

mini shady sis: You dot dat wight

mini shady sis runs up to mini kyo and hugs him

mini shady sis: I wov you kyo!

mini kyo:kisses her softly

mini shady sis:blushesgiggles

starts making out on the floor

shady sis: oh, I want to do that with kyo!

sorry I didn't use inuyasha and yuyu Hakasho and sorry it was so short. I will update ASAP. And give me some

ideas for spin the bottle and truth or dare. ok? All u have to do is push the review button and write if u like or no like! Ok bye.

-Under the protection of Shady girl (Also co-author!)

-Author shady sis


End file.
